


Someone Fucked Up a Timeline

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (2016), Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Who (2005), Gravity Falls, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Again, Confusing, Dysfunctional Family, End of the World, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just can't remember them, Multi, Really Confusing, Really Dysfunctional, There are more charachters, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Timeline Shenanigans, Timeline What Timeline, just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My first time posting on this site, yay!When mysterious girl Ana asks for the pines twins help in saving the world how can they say no? Turns out that bit off more than they can chew , but there's no turning back now!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Threw myself and my brother into a huge crossover and this is what happend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from dipper's pov, if you don't know that it's quite confusing (my phone won't make spaces between paragraphs I apologize in advance)

It was a normal day, well as normal as it can get when you live with two demons in human bodies. My sister Mabel and I live in the Mystery Shack along with our Grunkles Stan and Ford, and dream demons Will and Bill Cipher. Bill had tried to take over our dimension and we had tried to trap him in stone… but you see how well that worked out. Bill actually gets along well with everyone except Grunkle Ford who does not trust him, Will is Bill's twin and has always been more peaceful and almost Bills exact opposite, which is helpful sometimes. Bill has become somewhat romantically involved with me, and Will with Mabel since they both were trying to get Bill and I together for so long that they got together themselves. And on this particular morning Bill and Mabel are making pancakes, note trying. They turned out more blobs of pancake batter covered in edible glitter and drenched in syrup then anything else. But this is normal, what is not is that when Grunkle Ford comes up from the basement and Grunkle Stan comes inside and we (finally) settle down to eat, a girl about two years older than Mabel appears in the living room covered in… was that glitter? Bill and Will both stood up from the table scraping their chairs back in the process as they both yelled “Ana!” and tackle hugged the woman who started laughing and fell over while Stan, Ford, Mabel and I looked on confused as I asked “could someone tell me what the heck is going on?” as Bill and Will disentangled themselves from the woman she turned toward me and said “do you know who Tony Stark is?” “of course I do everyone knows after that thing with the aliens. It was actually quite interesting how the portal- and i’m rambling i’ll stop now” the woman started talking “did you know one of my numerous cousins is married to him?” “SPENCERS YOUR COUSIN!?!?!” Mabel yelled. Ah, trust her to know who the celebrity ships are. “yep, Mabel do you watch supernatural?” “yep! And how do you know my name?” Mabel asked. “I can read minds and you think loudly, good to know you watch supernatural this will be easier to understand.” “are you here to tell us supernatural is real? I KNEW IT!!!” Mabel yelled looking close hyperventilation “yes, it is real, what season are you on?” “12” Mabel said looking as if she is about to explode “well I am the bi-product of the ship Sabriel, I was born half an hour before Gabriel died his witness protection failsafe kicked in sending me to this dimension about three trillion years back in time, in case you hadn’t heard my name is Ana, Bill and Will are my cousins.” “YOUR WHAT?!?!” said everyone except Bill and Will, simultaneously, Ana just chuckled and said “my cousins, they are the sons of Loki and Lucifer along with their older brother Wade. Spencer is the son of Dean and Castiel. As I mentioned earlier I am the daughter of Sam and Gabriel as well as the fifth archangel, but I will explain that later. For now let’s get to why i’m here and why i’m covered in glitter, why i’m here is because something from the dark dimension is possessing Loki, Lucifer, Moriarty and The Master therefore finding a loophole to dormammu’s promise to never set foot in this dimension. So we are gathering the supernatural and otherwise alien experts of the world and other worlds at Avengers tower in New York. Why i’m covered in glitter is because me and Spencer had a short prank war which ended in a glitter bomb to my face. Now do you agree to come with me to help save the world?!” everyone except Ana gathered around the table discus this we argued for a bit and then held a vote Mabel, Bill, Will,and I voted to go and Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan voted to stay, we decided that we would go and that they would stay. So I turned to Ana and said “we’re in!” she clapped her hands and said “excellent!” then snapped her fingers and the ground fell away from my feet.


	2. Where Ana breaks a couple ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives to Avengers tower. There is confusion and sass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two yay! *confetti rains from the sky*

I walked into the kitchen and headed straight to the coffee maker only to be stopped by Tony who said “Spencer, this is your fifth cup of coffee in the last hour, I think you should stop.” “if you think you're stopping me Tony, you are wrong” I responded as I side stepped him and poured myself a cup. “Spencer…” “you will have to pry this coffee out of my cold dead hands, Tony” I said as I sipped my coffee. Suddenly there was a loud crash in the sitting room coffee forgotten momentarily I ran into the room, to find three of my cousins and two teens on the floor. From her spot on the floor I heard Ana whisper “this is so undignified” which my caffeine hyped brain found hilarious as I collapsed on the floor laughing. Immediately after this Tony walked in with my coffee to see me and five other people on the floor. I suddenly realized that me and five people who Tony had never met before were all lying on the floor in the sitting room, I hopped up off the floor and said “these are my cousins Ana, Bill and Will along with Mabel and Dipper Pines” I said as I pointed to each of them in turn in the middle of this the rest of the Avengers appeared each holding various weapons, Natasha and Clint obviously in possession of at least half the weapons, and Ana, Dipper, Mabel, Bill and Will had untangled and stood up. Ana eventually spoke up “I can explain” “you better” I said, to think I had surrendered my coffee for this. “i’ve already explained this once and I ain't doing it again, so i’ll just send it to you” to me this sentence made perfect sense since we have a sort of psychic link. I went through the foreign information in my head my eyes blown wide No. Fucking. Way. This is bad. This is so bad. “okay so i’m gonna take off this appearance alterer and hope I have all my ribs afterwards” as Ana took it off she changed from a tall brunet to a short blonde with one blue eye and one gold eye. Steve yelled “Ana!” and Ana was lifted off her feet in a bone crushing hug. Ana managed to wheeze out “I may be immortal, but that doesn't mean broken ribs don't hurt” after she was set down she said “haven’t seen you since the forties, Steve” and then turned toward Thor and said “go ahead” which apparently meant something to Thor as he also picked her up and squeezed her hard enough that there was an audible ‘pop’ that made me and everyone else wince, she was immediately put down “I apologize for hugging you too tightly Ana” “you’ve hugged me like this since you were the human equivalent of ten, i’ve gotten used to it.” “Would someone please explain what's going on!” Tony yelled. Ana turned to him and said “I cracked an egg over your head when you were eight, I didn't think it left brain damage” I sighed this was going to be a long day.


	3. Explinations occur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing are explained, more things are not explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, its been a long time since I updated so here you go, it may be small but be aware I'm already working on chapter 4!

"I was a private chef at your parents house for years, I was eventually fired for punching your dad in the face" Ana said addressing a rather distressed Tony who, after processing this information proceeded to hug her. After releasing her he spoke "I'd still like to know what's going on" I gave the brief version of the story which eventually led to questions.

 "wait, so you're telling me that loki not only has a husband but kids? I mean I've heard the myths but I didn't think any of them were true." Tony stated, "ok one, that myth is about my dad the archangel gabriel, two, I am in fact not an eight-legged horse." Ana replied looking impatient.  
"So, if that's it, can we get this show on the road, I still have people to get. I was thinking we set up base in the bunker because it is the most heavily warded, agreed?"   
There are nods of approval from almost everyone. "M'kay, oh and just a warning there will probably be weapons pointed at us since our parents have no idea we exist."  
 "WHAT?!" yelled Tony, but it was to late, we're already on our way.


End file.
